


Slutty Cat and Rabbit in Heat

by fanfiction_swinger



Series: Wonderland AU - Queen of Hearts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, and explicit just like my other fic, and it's mating season bunnies, as always yes, back at 'em, based off the concept wonderland in haikyuu's queen of hearts cover, because i can't write fluff fuck, because kuroo's cheshire here duh, bokuto is the rabbit, bokuto's so sweet here i-, but make it gay, but the song in itself is explanatory enough anyway, but there's fluff at the end i think, catboy, honestly pure indulgence, i swear i-, idk i hope he's in character, imma ruining the alice in wonderland of your childhood so, kuroo is a slutty cat here, make them fuck each other, pure porn :'), that's the fic, uh wait tags, wait okay tags-, welp that's it i think, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_swinger/pseuds/fanfiction_swinger
Summary: Wonderland has been quiet with the lack of Alice coming. Kuroo thinks he's gonna pass the day mostly dozing off and sleeping once again. Oh boy, was he wrong. Apparently, it's mating season for the rabbits, and a rabbit just happened to be his best bro and of course he's gonna help his best bro in need.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Wonderland AU - Queen of Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997530
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Slutty Cat and Rabbit in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> ..... I need to stop writing explicit works fuck. where does these sinful ideas even come from. I love the subtlety and implications of bottom kuroo, not outright porn like this aaaaaa crap. i blame the song, i'd rather see kuroo get wrecked than self inserting as alice or something. let kuroo BE the alice. that's how deep and twisted my love for him is. :P
> 
> anyways, kuroo as cheshire cat, bokuto as rabbit. and he's in heat. honestly that's it. what more can i say. i feel like i mentioned the rabbit's in heat like- 3 times already, in tags and summary and now here. aight, imma head out, hope y'all enjoy some of this shit. let me wallow in embarrassment.
> 
> pls ignore any mistake btw, i could never bring myself to read my own writing twice. i'm sorry. bear with it, pls. :')

Days have been passing by slowly for awhile now. No signs any newcomer visiting to play around with. Kuroo yawns and stretches before slumping back to the branch he’s been napping on. He folds his arm, cheeks resting on their gap. Closing his eyes, he can hear the soft rustle of wind and life of the forest, the distant chirping bird, the soft sound of flowing water, movements, things.

Such a peaceful day indeed.

Though he does kind of miss the fun and action of any visitor, he appreciates these kinds of slow days passing by too.

His ears twitches, picking up a distant sound of a familiar voice calling his name. He lazily opens his eyes, yawns once again and props his elbow on the branch. He looks at the ground on the direction of the sound, tails flicking in anticipation.

_“Kurooo!~ Where are youuuu?”_

Kuroo sighs. So much for a peaceful day. He jumps to the ground, landing perfectly on his feet. “I’m here, Bo!” he calls back, voice loud enough for the rabbit to hear. The rustle of leaves are quick to follow and Bokuto’s ears popped into view before anything else. Kuroo takes the time to observe Bokuto as he seems to approach with a kind of urgency. Kuroo tilts his head. “What happened, Bo?’

Bokuto’s face is a bit flushed and he… Kuroo sniffs the air. It’s a familiar scent…

Kuroo finds himself tackled in Bokuto’s arms, falling to the ground at the sudden impact. He wasn’t ready for it. The sweet scent further intensifies as he’s now being surrounded by Bokuto.

“Bo- is it mating season already?” Kuroo pats Bokuto’s back as he nuzzles into the crook of Kuroo’s neck.

“Mmm. What do I do, Kuroo, it’s been awhile since the last Alice came, I’m _soooooo_ horny”, he whines, voice slightly muffled. Bokuto inhales deeply. “You really do smell nice.”

Kuroo hums, stroking Bokuto’s back softly as the other threads through the scalp, occasionally rubbing on the ears. Ah well, he contemplates, he’s got nothing to do anyway. And helping Bokuto is fun too, in a way, especially since it’s been awhile since the last Alice too. With that in mind, Kuroo licks his lip and thrust upward, grinding himself to Bokuto. Bokuto’s reaction is instant and Kuroo can immediately feels the hard-on pressing back at him, his own half-hard.

“I’ll help you with it, Bo.”

Bokuto pushes himself up, both hands on each side of Kuroo. “Are you- are you sure? It’s been awhile, I might do it rough though…”

“Mmm, anything for my bro.” He circles his arm around Bokuto’s neck, and whispers right on Bokuto’s ears. “And besides, you know I don’t mind it rough too.”

Bokuto lets out a growl that never fails to turn Kuroo on. Despite Bokuto only a rabbit, he’s good at making Kuroo feels like a _prey_. He moans when he feels his neck bitten and sucked on, Bokuto’s hands suddenly everywhere and anywhere at the same time. A hand pinches on his nipple hard, sending shivers throughout his body. He feels cold air on his skin and he wonders how Bokuto is able to undo his pants so fast.

“Kuroo, Kuroo-“ Bokuto breathes out, sliding down, trailing kisses throughout the span of his neck and chest, settling his mouth on a nipple, biting and sucking on it. Kuroo’s eyes widen as he grits his teeth, moans turned into teeth clanging. He can’t help arching his back, pushing himself into the heat, chasing the stimulation. With a final suck, Bokuto lets go of it. “Eager, aren’t we?”

Kuroo feels like wiping the smirk off his face. He’s the one usually taunting Bokuto, after all, not the other way around. “Shut up, damned rabbit. Are you going to actually help yourself or not? I don’t mind taking you instead.”

Bokuto tuts, hands roaming around before eventually grabbing his ass. Kuroo bit his lips, tightening his hold on Bokuto, bodies flush against each other, leaving no space in between. He circles his legs on Bokuto’s waist, tail unconsciously circling around one of Bokuto’s legs, as the hands spread his cheeks apart, plays with the base of his tail, teasing him, leaving feather light touches on the crack of his ass.

_“Bokuto-“_

The protest dies down as Bokuto presses a kiss, tongue intruding easily, immediately exploring the depth of Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo’s moans slip through in between gasps and pants, tongue intertwining with each other. Bokuto’s kisses always leaves his knees weak and this time is no different as his legs slipped of beside Bokuto, toes curling to the grass beneath instead. Bokuto is quick to slide down, trailing kisses and licking occasionally, taking Kuroo’s hands and intertwining them with his own. He stops for awhile on Kuroo’s cock, licking it slowly, applying no pressure still, _teasing_.

Kuroo wants to protest but the sounds coming out from him instead seems to satisfy Bokuto even more as he rises up. The grass on his back tickles him but it’s not enough, he needs Bokuto’s heat, Boktuo was _there_ but now he isn’t and he wants to touch Bokuto. The air is too cold and the heat is quickly dissipating.

“On your knees.”

Kuroo is quick to oblige, chest pressing down, his back arching even more and his ass high up, begging for attention, his tail staying out of the way, swishing slightly in anticipation. He feels Bokuto’s palm sliding on his back and the other catching his tail and playing with the end of it, feels the heat before hearing Bokuto above him. It feels nice being under Bokuto, the warmth radiating is always a pleasant welcome on when they spend winters together, but the heat right now is especially _very_ welcomed.

“Mmm, you’re so good like this, so beautiful, Kuroo.”

Kuroo moans at Bokuto’s voice on his ear, eyes shut tight at the shudder racking his body. Bokuto bites softly on it, the other twitches involuntarily. Kuroo sucks in a breath and bites his lips.

“Let out your voice”, Bokuto bites harder this time, playing with the other ear too.

Kuroo stubbornly bites his lip. Not that he’s shy, but Bokuto does like it when he play it hard to get at times.

“What a stubborn kitty.”

Kuroo feels the cold air hit his back as Bokuto slides down his back instead, now paying attention to Kuroo’s ass. He feels warm breath ghosting over his hole. Fingers pushes his ass on opposite direction and he feels the wetness on his crack as Bokuto licks him. He inhales sharply at the sensation. He arches his back even more, pushing his ass closer to Boktuo. Bokuto stops Kuroo from moving and _finally_ has his tongue pushing inside, licking and sucking at the same time. Kuroo grips the grass and muffles his sounds on his forearms. A few whines and breathy moans escaping still. Bokuto slides both of his thumbs, stretching the ring of muscle. Kuroo whimpers at the stretch but accepts it greedily still, pushing back into the wetness. Bokuto’s teeth that grazes at his perineum seems to light his nerves on fire.

Bokuto pulls out with a particularly hard suck. Kuroo’s breath hitches in his throat and sighs dazingly. He feels empty and unsatisfied still but he knows what to come so he waits patiently, keeping his position still.

“Your hole is twitching, Kuroo.” He feels Bokuto’s thumb stretching it as saliva seems to slightly ooze out. Bokuto leans in forward, flushing his chest together on Kuroo’s back, his cock fitting snuggly between his butt cheeks, teasingly sliding his head and shaft. “Let me hear you, baby. I’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to nap on the tree for days.” Bokuto whispers right beside his ear. Kuroo can’t help but mewls at the promise.

“Hurry then- I want you, _need you_ , Kou.” He presses himself back at Kuroo.

Bokuto’s eyes lit up. He pulls Kuroo closer to him and crashes their lips together, sucking all his moans and breathes, tongues dancing with each other. Kuroo’s body jolts as Bokuto slides in with one swift motion, sinking himself up to the shaft, not quite at the end. But the surprise has Kuroo moaning into Bokuto’s mouth and reflexively clenches his muscle down there.

‘Relax, Tetsu”, Bokuto whispers in between kisses.

Kuroo separates himself for the kiss and concentrate on regulating his breathing, all the while relaxing his body. It’s been awhile since he’s been entered and Bokuto’s _thick_. Bokuto opts to trail kisses and leaving marks all around his back, rubbing his back soothingly and sliding through his tail softly at times. Feeling Kuroo going pliant and the muscles no longer choking him, Bokuto slides in slowly until he’s fully buried. Bokuto sighs at the feeling of being completely engulfed in Kuroo’s heat while Kuroo at the feeling of being full, filled by the familiar sensation of Bokuto inside him.

“I almost forget how nice you are inside me, Kou”, Kuroo smirks at him, eyes a little bit hazy.

“Mmh, and you feel _so good_ , Tetsu. Better than all the Alice.”

Kuroo shudders and bites at the back of his hand. He hears Bokuto clicks his tongue and feels Bokuto sliding out of him and he’s being turned, back tickled by the blade of grass and before Kuroo could protest, Bokuto slides in once again, slamming hard onto his prostate. His mouth falls open in a soundless moan, eyes widening, as his back arches, pressing harder, grinding himself at Bokuto, thighs trembling. Kuroo slowly brings his hands back at his mouth, trying to bite into his fingers. He finds Bokuto taking his hands, interlacing it with his and traps it above his head.

“Kou-“, he whines, “ _Kou-_ “ His mind is blank and he can’t construct a sentence in his head, much less uttering it. Bokuto keeps on abusing the spot that makes his vision goes white and he’s both seeing and unseeing Bokuto. Kuroo grips Bokuto tighter, trying to lift his head to have Bokuto in his mouth again, to feel his lips, the familiar warmth of his mouth. Bokuto notices and dives down, capturing his lips. The exchange was messy but Kuroo doesn’t mind, not when he feels so good, both ends filled, engulfed in heat and warmth at the same time and Bokuto’s roughness and gentleness in the way he treats his partner is a much needed welcome. Their fingers interlaced even tighter and Kuroo’s stomach fluttered at the gesture. Bokuto does that unconsciously when he’s feeling affectionate in particular.

“Kou, I’m close-“ Kuroo breathes out when Bokuto lifts himself up, connecting them is nothing but a string of saliva that is quickly pulled by gravity, flowing down the side of Kuroo’s mouth instead.

“Me too, Tetsu.”

Bokuto sucks and bites at his neck, leaving a mark. He trails down to Kuroo’s chest and abs, leaving crumbs everywhere, one that isn’t easily eaten away like Hansel and Gretel’s. He stares at Kuroo’s chest, unconsciously rising with both of his hands pinned above and his back arching. Bokuto licks his lips and dives down, playing with one bud, relishing the gasps and moans as Kuroo writhes underneath him. Releasing it, he sees the bud standing perked and rigid. Satisfied, he turns to the other, sliding down his hand to either side of Kuroo. Kuroo’s grip tightens, he’s clawing at the back of Bokuto’s hands, tearing the skin off, but it doesn’t matter to Bokuto. He can only feel the pleasure and that’s building up in him and the way Kuroo feels so good, tastes so good.

“Kou- _Kou!”_ Kuroo repeats his name like a chant and Bokuto knows he’s so, _so_ close, with how desperate he sounds, words jumbled and the usually sassy and cool cat, charming the Alice that comes to the Wonderland here and there, the Cassanova Cheshire, underneath him, high-pitched whine and moans. Bokuto’s only in this moment.

“Tetsu, together-“

Kuroo clenches, milking Bokuto out the same time he feels hot, sticky liquid on his chest, most spilling all over Kuroo. Kuroo’s inside is hot and twitching as Bokuto rides out the wave of orgasms, legs trembling as he softly thrusts into the filled cavern, until he’s sure not a single drop is left. He sighs in relief and realizes that Kuroo’s grip has gone lax and his mouth is hanging open, waist below relying on Bokuto alone to keep himself in place.

Bokuto pulls Kuroo into a sitting position, not pulling out still and exchange kisses with Kuroo once again, this time sweeter and softer in contrast to the exchange of tongues and saliva from before. Kuroo breathes out shakily and circles his arms on Bokuto’s neck, pressing him closer.

“That was really good. You should’ve fucked me more often, Kou.”

“Mmmm, that sounds nice.” Bokuto absent-mindedly pats Kuroo’s head, occasionally scratching the back of his ears. He _really_ loves how soft the fur feels there. His other hand repeatedly slides the other’s back in one direction and Kuroo is _purring_.

They stayed that way for a moment before Bokuto slides down the length of his tail and strokes it softly. Kuroo breathes out shakily. “Bo, not my tail.”

Kuroo can feel Bokuto’s smirk before he tugs at the sharply and presses the end of it, jolting Kuroo and he clenches reflexively. With a look of fear, Kuroo realizes that Boktuo is hard once again.

“Bo, what the fuck-“

Bokuto bites his neck, eliciting a moan.

“I’m hurt, bro. I know it’s been awhile since you last helped my heat, but did you really forget how long my heat lasts?”

Kuroo looks at him wide-eyed.

“Fuck-“

He manages before Bokuto thrusts up into him.

***

“One of these days you’re going to be the death of me, Bo.” Kuroo complains as he lies on Bokuto’s sternum, unable to feel his waist below, finally clothed once again.

Bokuto hums happily and Kuroo feels like slapping him. He would return the favour if he’s not exhausted. Honestly, he couldn’t even get it up after a round or two after but Bokuto was relentless. To hell with a rabbit’s heat.

“You like it though. You like it especially hard and rough Kuroo, your insides would always tighten so good, especially when I’m particularly affectionate”, Bokuto grins at him.

Kuroo pouts. “Shut up and take responsibility. You’re stuck with me for the next few days, I won’t let you escape.” He grumbles, clenching Bokuto’s shirt for good measure.

Bokuto circles his arms around Kuroo’s waist and pulls him up slightly. Planting a soft kiss on his cheek, just missing his lips. “Can’t see why I would escape.”

**Author's Note:**

> and if you're interested, might as well look forward for the gryphon and hatter and card soldier ones, bcs captainssssssssssss. i planned to write them too, i'm weak for them captains fuck they're just so good. i think i'm gonna write it as explicit, yes, i'm thinking might as well explore the tags and kinks with it. i'm sorry i couldn't write the dormouse, i'm unfamiliar with kenji and unsure as to how i should write him so-
> 
> but, aside from this au, i'm also planning to write some shorts, determined to make it not explicit for once. but it's kinda gonna be sort of heavily suggestive. ((((: i'm fucked up that way. apologies.
> 
> one of these days i'm thinking of making a twitter to kinda make a thread on my favorite bottom kuroo fic, pixiv artists, and stuffs. shit i wonder how long will this obsession stay. not that i'm complaining but- i mean i'm happy with loving kuroo but- aaaaa. anyway. kudos and comments are always welcomed. hope i can see you at another fic. i'm always glad when i see a familiar name in my email notification <3
> 
> k thanks byeee
> 
> oop, almost forget for y'all that has yet to know of the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RAjpiiUWcM)
> 
> AND- a quick [sketch](https://64.media.tumblr.com/cd66e12820686eeca70dac4de6561b11/4081cd3c0b934b72-ab/s640x960/4b931313a1a00175a3114d7072e2f6bfc55293a1.jpg) i just did just bcs. :P (i say quick as if i did not sacrifice my sleep time for this YwY) i aimed for cheshire to be in a cooler kinda art style tho so is just a catboy kuroo YwY


End file.
